The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for limiting a viewing angle and glare of a display (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD)) and a portable electronic device including such an apparatus, and more particularly to a mechanism attached to a display such that a display is shielded from glare and/or persons other than a user of the display.